Aiyoku The Final Chapter
by OnlyWithKisses
Summary: How about another one?" She spoke tenderly, now grabbing his hands to hold in hers.


**Chapter Thirteen - Aiyoku**

He moved her over to the bed and laid her down tenderly, crawling over her body and placing both hands either side of her head.

His body dropped closer, as he slammed his lips into her hers. Just gently at first. And then he stopped and leaned back to look at her reaction.

He could just see her sparkling emerald eyes staring back up into his, not to mention the cute smile she had on her face,

_"How about another one_?" She spoke tenderly, now grabbing his hands to hold in hers.

_"Why not?"_ He replied, grinning all of his teeth and planting another one down. This time, he pushed down on her roughly, crashing his tongue in-between her lips to explore with her own. She mumbled with pleasure as he would bite at her lower lip now, sliding his hand down to her belt.

Emirose whimpered a little, not fully expecting this... but she wasn't about to tell him to stop.

He had now moved his lips to the soft pale skin of her neck, tucking his wandering hand down under her trousers and into her panties, massaging softly to tease.

The red-head closed her eyes in satisfaction, smiling to herself and panting that extra bit quicker,

_"Ahh~... S-Squalo..."_

_"... Hm? Do you want me to keep doing 'this'_?" The silver haired male emphasized, now moving his fingers lower and slowly rubbing against her clitoris.

She winced, curling her toes at the amazing feeling. But she ultimately wanted more, and Squalo could see this now she was getting herself a little, _wet_.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

He leaned in closer to her ear as she felt his breathe hit against her gently,

_"You want it?"_

_"... Y-yes..."_

He thrust himself into her, slowly pushing his penis into her warm entrance, causing a loud gasp to leave her lips. She had almost wanted to push herself up from the actual force of it.

Then he pulled back out again at the same speed, watching again for the expression on her features intently. Knowing that this was her first time, he wanted to make sure that he made this as pleasurable and comfortable as possible.

He felt her shiver slightly as he prepared to push back inside,

_"You okay?"_

She exhaled with euphoria, grinning to herself and now panting a tad faster,

"Ahh~... Y-yes... _faster_,"

He pushed into her once again, this time without stopping.

She gripped her arms around him, digging her nails into his shoulders as she clung onto him for support.

Never had she felt something so amazing before.

Her head trembling slightly from the pleasure, she looked down to watch him enter inside of her. This turned her on even more, gasping into Squalo's ear,

_"Yes... Yes!... Don't stop... d-don't!..."_

He smirked in knowing that she didn't want to end, as he had a lot more left in him.

Grabbing at her thighs ruthlessly he pushed open her legs and continued to pound into her warmth, thus making her literally scream this time.

She quickly slammed a hand over her mouth whilst the other gripped tightly onto the quit cover, knowing that if she cried out much louder she would catch the attention of her curious cousin or any other Varia Mafioso wandering the premises. And that she obviously didn't want.

Now, Emirose was having the craziest sensation... that she was almost at her limit,

She arched her back, biting her lip to hold back the wail, "S-Squalo! I'm gonna!-"

_"I know,"_

Then finally, in unison, he moaned whilst she let out a tremendous scream, failing to hold it back much longer whilst she came along with him.

His body dropped and rolled to the side of her in the bed, as he panted heavily with his silver locks spread messily across his face... and then he laughed.

She blushed, still feeling her own pussy quivering from the excitement. She pushed her thighs together and stuttered between breaths,

_"... W-What are... you laughing at... idiot?"_

He exhaled and turned his head to face her, smirking proudly,

"I dunno. I just felt like it," He sat himself upright and combed his hair through his fingers, moving it out of the way so he could look at her properly,

She pouted childishly, cheeks turning red, "Well don't... it's like you're... making fun of me..."

He chuckled aloud once again and fell down next to her, nibbling at her ear,

"You're my woman now, alright?"

"... I'm not a possession y'know..."

"Shut up. You know what I mean,"

She sighed and smiled lovingly at him as he played with one of her red strands of hair

_"... Back to Italy then, huh?"_

_"... Yeah,"_


End file.
